The invention relates to a method of creating a cavity, in particular a bone cavity, in correct position, and to an instrument for carrying out said method.
Dental implantology involves the incorporation of exogenous fittings, or so-called implants, into the bone, in order to provide a substance-protecting prosthetic replacement of missing teeth and to provide edentate jaws with a fixed dental restoration.
In order to achieve long-lasting, successful treatment, various dental and anatomical constraints must be observed when such fittings are implanted. The transference of masticatory forces to the jaw-bone must be accomplished in such a way that the approved rules of biomechanics and dental prosthetics are observed. Body cavities may not be opened and nerve tracts may not be damaged. Finally, it is necessary to ascertain whether a quantitatively and qualitatively adequate supply of bony substance is present.
These constraints require making a thorough diagnosis prior to the intervention and planning a suitable strategy for carrying out the intervention. The ultimate goal is to achieve a good implementation of the strategy during the operation.